


I Want Her P7

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 508Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings: character death, memories of kidnapping and assault, angst, comforting!JensenA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	I Want Her P7

Jensen sighed and held you on his lap until you woke up. You looked so fragile in his arms, so different from the strong willed woman he’d fell in love with. He wished you’d open up to him, but at least now he had a better understanding of why you were reserved. He couldn’t imagine the pain you went through losing your family.  
Jensen was shook from his thoughts when you started to whimper and clutch his shirt tighter.  
“Shh (Y/N)” he rocks you.  
You barely registered Jensen holding you. The memories in your dreams held you too tight.   
“No! Please don’t hurt them please.” You cry  
“(Y/N)! Wake up!” Jensen was worried now that you started shouting and begging.   
You wake with a start and it takes a moment before you realize where you are. It takes another before you start sobbing and less than that for Jensen to crush you to his chest and let you sob against him.   
Jensen looks over to Ryan feeling helpless. Ryan just looks back sadly.  
“There’s a bedroom down the hall you can take her to. We’ll be here.”   
“Thanks” he picks you up and carries you to the bedroom, lying with you on the bed.   
“Please let me help you.” He whispers holding you close.  
It takes several minutes before you stop crying, and a while longer after that before you talk to him.  
“This man..”  
Jensen lightly rubs your back waiting for you. He wasn’t going to push you’d tell him on your own.  
“I was just about four weeks after my medical discharge from the marines. I was still recovering from the bullet wound I received my last tour. He was in my home when I got back from physical therapy. My son was..” you start to cry again.  
“He was so little Jensen. So little barely two years old.” You cling to his warm embrace and it’s another few minutes before you can speak again.   
“My baby was on the floor with my husband. They’d both been shot, execution style once to the back of the head.”   
Jensen pulls you closer and you hear him sniff. It’s obvious he’s crying too.   
“I called 911. There was a fight with this man and we were gone before the cops arrived. He held me for a year before Ryan and the rest of my old team were able to find me. He did awful things to me.”  
“Why didn’t they just kill him?”   
You were surprised by his statement, “I don’t know but I wished they did. He swore he’d escape and come for me.”  
“(Y/N) I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”  
“Jensen no please you can’t help! I can’t lose you too.”  
“(Y/N) I love you. It’s my choice to help.”  
You look up at him, “You love me?”  
He nods brushing your stray tears away, “I don’t expect you to feel the same, but it doesn’t change my decision.”  
“Jensen I care for you deeply. I wouldn’t call it love I’m not quite ready for that yet. But I don’t think I could handle you getting hurt or dead because of me.”  
“(Y/N).”  
“Jensen please he’s very dangerous. I have the scars to prove it.”  
“Scars?”  
“Ten whipping scars and a few of my stab scars are from him.” you whisper.  
Jensen growls lowly and you bury your face in his chest. He’d protect you no matter what.


End file.
